The return changed everything LingLanFan AU
by nirveliii
Summary: After the return to Xing, things took a different turn. Did the emperor knew his empress all along? LingFan fluf,my first attempt at it,i would appreciate the feedback, and Fu is not dead... Hope you enjoy!


_**The return changed everything**_

Lan Fan woke up to a cloudy morning in Xing, detecting a pleasant but strong flow of energy next to her. She rolled around in the bed and saw Ling still sleeping next to her. Every morning was a surprise to her since a lot of things have changed between the two of them when they returned from Amestris. Everything started to change when they finally arrived to Xing after crossing the desert. When they entered the palace, Lan Fan noticed a sudden change in Lings flow. There was relief and happiness, but she could also feel something else, shyness…. This surprised her, and then he started talking. With sparkles in his eyes and a bit of color in his cheeks, he started off with how she was always a big part of his life, protecting and picking up his hungry ass, and admitted to her that in the last few months he started to develop feelings for her, unknown feelings, but they gave him a sense of happiness. With slow, whispering words he leaned over to her and said that they could be more than just an emperor and a personal bodyguard, but a couple.

Lan Fan's heart started beating fast, her flow of energy turned into a bird who opened his wings for the first time, and she regretted not having the mask with her, because her cheeks turned red as cherries. She liked him ever since she can remember, and when they left for Amestris, her affection raised even higher. it felt like a dream come true for her and all she could think about was how to react, how to say yes.

While she was thinking, Ling became nervous and thought that he messed up, that Lan Fan has no feelings for him, so he started to turn and walk away. In a matter of second he felt a steel touch on his shoulder and heard that beautiful yes.

That's how it came to this, waking up next to her dream. She got up and kissed him on the forehead, and without waking him up, she went for that mostly needed cup of coffee. She loved the smell of it, it always woke her up in a gentle way, slowly waking her up to the real world. But Lan Fan didn't mind, she had everything. After that first cup of coffee, she made her way up to the training grounds. She still needed to train, we all know that in critical times the emperor won't save himself.

Of course Fu was already there, waiting, he has just ended his 'cup of coffee' - meditating and getting the energy just right for maximum strength and ability. Fu was not very pleased when he found out about Lan Fan and Ling but if it makes her happy, he is too. Lan Fan respected him as her own father, he taught her everything she knows, and when he was almost fatally injured in Amestris while sacrificing for the young lord, her heart almost shattered, but now he is here, already back to fighting because nothing could keep him at home. He lasted four full days in bed and then he had enough, not even Lan Fan could keep him resting, but he is alive and that's all that matters right now.

In the middle of their training they see Ling coming out, making his way to the garden, sitting down by the koi pond. The first thing he did in the morning was feeding the fishes. Ever since he was little he had a connection with water animals and spirits. Lan Fan glanced at grandpa and he knew in a second what she wants. She needed only one small nod and she was out of there. Fu stood there and silently laughed as he was whispering to himself "young love".

Lan Fan ran to Ling and gave him a big smooch. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening and he has such a strong, powerful but yet so sensitive and loving girl. Lan Fan started to water the flowers around the pond, leaving Ling fascinated, he looked at her with respect, her silky black hair was flowing in the light breeze and her training clothes suit her more than any dress. She is after all a woman made of steel. Ling knew, in that moment that she is the one, the one who will become the empress and keep his back safe for the rest of the days. His flow changed, became softer, Lan Fan noticed and turned around, and there he was, Ling, on one knee..


End file.
